


I Love You

by princessofkittens



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smidge of Violence, kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofkittens/pseuds/princessofkittens
Summary: Shepard has been in love with his best friend Kaiden Alenko for a long time, but when it finally seems like he may be reaching the end, he decides to come clean about his feelings. (Takes place just before the suicide mission in ME2)
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 40





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for like three years, and I finally decided to post it. Do with it as you will.

Everyone always thought there was something going on between Kaiden Alenko and Commander Shepard, no one ever voiced their thoughts of course, but their suspicions were always there. 

And Shepard knew they thought so, but he didn't care. He did have feelings for Kaiden, not that he had ever admitted it. Not that he had ever any plans to admit it. At least, that's what he thought.

But when the team was preparing to literally go through a black hole, to get to the Collector's home planet, there were a lot of goodbyes said. Because Shepard was a good leader, he could inspire like no other, but no one really believed they'd be coming home, and that was okay. As long as they got to have one more good night alive, as long as they died doing what was right.

So Shepard was on the Citadel.   
He had something he needed to do.  
There was a man he needed to see.  
He didn't know if that man would want to see him though.

—

Shepard took in a deep breath and knocked on the door before him, just a few short knocks, but Kaiden was quickly there and opening the door. He gasped, "Shepard? What are you doing here?" 

Shepard swallowed at the sight of Kaiden but he couldn’t back out now. He took a deep breath, "Can I come inside?"

Kaiden's surprise turned into a frown, "Sure." He said, wondering what was going on with his old friend. He let Shepard come into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Shepard sighed. Kaiden started towards the sofa but Shepard stopped him by grabbing his sleeve, "Look," he began, "I'm only here for one reason, so I'll tell you and then I'll go."

Kaiden's brows came together as he looked at Shepard, he stepped closer, "What's up?"

"I'm going on a mission, and I probably won't be coming back. I didn't plan on ever letting this cat out of the bag... but I can't leave without telling you." Shepard said. He still held Kaiden's sleeve, he wanted to hold his hand, his face, his body, but this was as good as it would get he knew.

"What are you saying?" Kaiden asked.

Shepard was nervous, he risked his life almost every day but this made him nervous. He bit back bitter laugher at the thought.

"I'm in love with you." Shepard confessed, hardly believing he had finally told him.

Kaiden gasped, "Wha--"

"I know you're straight," Shepard said cutting him off, "and that's okay. I just knew I couldn't leave without finally getting this off my chest. I know it probably comes as a surprise, and I'm sorry I never told you that I'm—" he was cut off by a punch to the face.

He expected that though. 

He reached for his bottom lip and when he looked down at his fingers, there was blood. "I'm sorry." He said, clenching his jaw. It was kind of funny, him apologizing to the man who had just punched him. But he expected Kaiden to still be mad at him over what happened, and he figured outing himself wasn't really going to make matters any better.

Kaiden did not respond, he only grabbed Shepard's shirt by the collar and pulled him up. Shepard waited, expecting to be hit again. He closed his eyes. He would take it because he deserved it.

But he melted when, instead of being punched, he felt Kaiden's lips against his own. 

He gasped at the contact. He was surprised, confused and excited, in other words; a whirlwind of emotions. His lip stung but Kaiden's mouth tasted so sweet, better than he had ever imagined. 

When they parted, they were both panting. There was barely even an inch of space between them. He didn't dare speak, lest this all be some kind of dream. "I'm sorry I hit you," Kaiden said, "but you deserved it after making me think you were dead for so long you dick." 

Shepard caught his breath and opened his mouth to speak, but Kaiden put his hand on Shepard's cheek, resting his thumb right over his mouth to keep him from speaking. "And another thing," he said, "You're going to come back from this mission, you know how I know that?" 

Shepard didn't answer, but then he was being shushed. He just shook his head lightly. 

Kaiden began to trace around Shepard's mouth with his thumb, and the way he looked at him, like Shepard was the most precious thing in the world, it made his heart full. Had Kaiden always looked at him like that? "Because you're Commander Shepard, and you live to beat impossible odds." Kaiden said, "And you're going to come back," he continued, "because I'll be waiting for you." 

"Waiting for me?" Shepard asked, wanting to believe that Kaiden felt the same but scared he's misreading this whole thing. 

"Yes, I love you." 

I love you.

That's what he said, Shepard hadn't heard him wrong. He smiled so wide at that, he couldn't contain his happiness. "Say that again." He asked. 

And Kaiden smiled.

"I love you."


End file.
